


Please somebody

by Anonymous



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please somebody

Please somebody Make me home  
Place warm & simple I'd want to be  
Please somebody Help me find  
Person who I meant to be  
Please somebody I need help  
Recognize me In the crowd  
Please somebody I look big  
But inside I Small and weak  
Please somebody I'm alone  
There's no one Here listening  
Please somebody I want love  
Doesn't I Deserve a bit?  
Please, I'm begging On my knees  
Please, I'm searching For someone  
Someone meaningful for me  
Someone to come home for   
Someone who will understand  
Someone who will not judge   
Someone who will hold my hand  
And will hug me while I cry


End file.
